


Night before battle

by Cirilla9



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Conversations, Dragon Sickness, Feelings, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Pre-Battle of Five Armies, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Kíli and Bilbo share a talk before the end





	Night before battle

**Author's Note:**

> Because Kíli was not so nice to Bilbo in the first movie.  
> And he has a crush on Thorin.
> 
> Canon divergence is that Bilbo and Thorin somehow make up for the business with the Arkenstone yet before the battlefield.

\- Master Bilbo! Can we have a word?

Bilbo turned at the call of his name and saw Thorin’s dark-haired nephew heading his way. The one everyone liked, looked fondly upon and generally treated as a mascot of their company. Everyone except, perhaps, Bilbo.

\- In what matter? – asked the hobbit suspiciously.

With that young dwarf one could always expect being a target of the new prank. The tensed mood of apprehension that had fallen beneath the mountain was hardly adequate for that, but Kíli was usually up to fun no matter the circumstances.

Thus Bilbo was a little shocked as he saw the young dwarf looking entirely serious upon the face to face examination.

Kíli grasped Bilbo’s arm gently and pulled.

\- At some more private place? – the dwarf suggested and, being a true member of his headstrong race, almost dragged Bilbo to some secluded corner of the mountain.

\- Well? – prompted Bilbo, his patience wearing thin as Kíli just shuffled in front of him.

Kíli looked at him a little uncomfortably and though he was taller, Bilbo for the first time in his presence felt visibly older than him.

\- I wasn’t too kind toward you, - admitted the dwarf.

\- That’s a nice way to call it, master Kíli. You’ve tricked me to go to the trolls, wasn’t prone to rescuing later; and I won’t even mention all the times you’ve scared me with orcs or wargs or- - Bilbo stopped suddenly, taking in a calming breath, - I’m sorry. I shouldn’t say all this. I went too far, no mannerly hobbit shall-

\- No, - Kíli raised a hand, stopping the flow of his apologies. – No, you’re right. I’ve deserved that. But this is perhaps the last night before battle, maybe the last night in our lives and I wanted to settle this disagreement; to make things right, to explain mine behaviour and to say that… I’m sorry.

\- And why you acted like this? – prompted Bilbo, his unusual for a hobbit curiosity picked.

\- I was jealous.

\- Jealous? Of me? – asked Bilbo incredulously. Kíli was a refined warrior, a brave and famous prince, while he was just a… a hobbit.

\- Of Thorin, - said Kíli and added at Bilbo’s puzzled expression, - of how much time he devotes to you, how he looks at you.

Bilbo flushed at what the other man was suggesting and turned his head away, unable to bear the stare of those honest eyes.

\- But you aren’t any longer?

\- I understood some things. As I watched Thorin during his dragon sickness, obsessing over gold, forfeiting everything and everyone for his greed, it was terrible. When he wanted to throw you off the wall… I don’t want to witness Thorin like that ever again. He wasn’t himself anymore, it was like his heart was turning into a dragon’s but you’ve healed him! He’s always acted better whenever you were there. You were the one who’d cured him from the gold sickness and for that I’d be infinitely grateful. He’s a better man with you at his side and I’d be a complete fool to not to appreciate that. I cannot let my selfish feelings obscure the obvious truth from me.

\- Kíli, I- I don’t know what to say, - stuttered Bilbo. – I- apologies accepted of course! I am very flattered by your generous words at my sake but I’m afraid you’re exaggerating my part in all this. I played a rather minor role.

Kíli, smiling widely, threw an arm across Bilbo’s shoulders and pulled them together.

\- You’ve always been too humble, master hobbit but I’m glad there is no bad blood between us any longer. Now I can face tomorrow’s battle with no worries.


End file.
